


Red Rocket Exchange

by Tyrrlin



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:26:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29960895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrrlin/pseuds/Tyrrlin
Summary: Nora returns to the Red Rocket station community of companions a bit worse for wear after a Brotherhood mission, causing some drama. All she wants to do is relax and spend time with MacCready without the others knowing. Some light fluff.
Relationships: Robert Joseph MacCready/Female Sole Survivor





	1. Red Rocket

Nora tromped slowly up the hill leading to the former Red Rocket gas station that had become her refuge and impromptu headquarters. She was following Paladin Danse, their two sets of power armor whirring and clanking up the street surrounded by deserted houses downhill from her goal. It had been nearly a week this time. Six days of Brotherhood missions; six days of being in power armor. God, she was tired. And bruised. _And_ her armor had a jagged spur that was digging very painfully into her lower back at every move. _Almost there_ , she thought, _just a little farther_. Danse turned around at her unsteady, slowing gait.

"Come on, Soldier," he encouraged, "you've got the determination. Do the Brotherhood proud." His tone was actually... gentle? Maybe not gentle, per se, but certainly gently understanding. Nora was briefly touched. Danse was single-minded in his dedication to the Brotherhood of Steel, to the point of pushing them both to the edges of their ability and strength. Since becoming her mentor, he had seemingly made it his personal mission to make her into the paragon of a Brotherhood Knight, to her private dismay. She joined the Brotherhood for her own reasons. They had technology, information, and manpower, and she needed all three in the search to find the Institute, and her son. While Danse was generally likable, and the combat training was appreciated, she sometimes wanted to smack the ever-living crap out of him for his overweening I'm-your-superior-officer attitude. It made working with him so much more difficult when he acted like they were on a critical mission all the time.

She huffed a very unladylike snort, not bothering to reply, putting all effort into forcing her battered power armor into a faster stride. The barest hint of a smile teased the corner of Danse's lips, and he turned around to take the lead again, walking a little more slowly this time. Nora's eyebrows raised in surprise. _Huh_ , she thought, _he has a sense of humor after all. Who'd have thought?_

They crested the hill, rounding the corner of the rather impressive community dwelling built to house the residents of the Red Rocket settlement. Nora found a hidden reserve of energy and strode forward, ignoring the pain of her body, the sharp digging of that damn spur into her back. She made a beeline for the garage door on the side of the former gas station. Danse wisely moved aside to let her pass, keeping any commentary he may have had to himself. Before Nora could pound on the door, the motor whirred to life, raising the corrugated panels all too slowly for her liking. Piper had opened the door, cheery greeting dying on her lips, and her mouth dropped open in shock at the sight of Nora...or more appropriately, at the state of Nora's power armor. _Damn, I guess it looks worse than I thought._

This last mission had been difficult. She and Danse had been tasked to take out a nest of Super Mutants to recover information needed by the Brotherhood Scribes. They accompanied one of the Scribes to the location as a protective detail. Danse was an excellent fighter, and wore his armor like a second skin, making him a truly formidable opponent. He took point, the Scribe following him closely. Nora had gotten much better at fighting during her time in the Commonwealth, and was tasked to keep an eye on their rear. The location was a maze of rubble and destruction. They got trapped in a dead-end and ambushed. Being rear-guard, Nora made a good showing of her growing skill by taking out the first wave single-handedly. Unfortunately, their intel was incomplete and there were nearly four times as many Super Mutants as had been reported. They just kept coming, wave after wave. Danse had done his best to draw their attention when her ammunition ran out, but her armor had been decimated by the final wave of Super Mutants who surrounded her and furiously battered the protective plating to shreds...literally. They had also damaged the frame with their super-sledgehammers, creasing it in several places, and creating the spur that was cutting into her back. It had been a close call, and she was lucky Danse was able to dispatch the Super Mutants while they were distracted. After they secured the information needed, the Scribe tagging along with them had departed on a vertibird for the Prydwen, and she adamantly insisted that they instead return to Red Rocket _right damn now_. Danse had simply started marching back.

As her eyes adjusted to the dim interior, she counted three forms within. Piper, next to the door control, was still frozen in stunned surprise. Behind her, hands on hips, stood Cait, eyes flicking from Nora to Danse's immaculate armor, and back again. She raised an eyebrow, that one move speaking volumes. In the back of the room, casually leaning against the armor station, ostensibly cleaning his fingernails with a wicked combat knife, was MacCready. He was very carefully not looking at her, concentrating on the knife. Nora's heart lifted. _Of course he's here._ Grateful the helmet obscured her face, she took a moment and filled her eyes with the sight of him. _Mac._

Ever since they paired up, Nora and MacCready had decided to keep their relationship private. Nora was trying to balance being a representative member of three different factions who were rarely on the best of terms. She was the General of the Minutemen, a Knight of the Brotherhood of Steel, and an Agent of the Railroad, as well as the unlikely friend of several other prominent Commonwealth citizens who looked up to her for reasons she still didn't quite understand. She tried to be fair and as kind as she could in this changed world. On the other hand, MacCready was "only" a bitter former Gunner mercenary of formidable fighting renown; known mostly for his sharp sarcastic wit, love of caps, and not much else. Very, very few people had even bothered to try and look behind that hardened, prickly exterior; and only Nora had discovered the heart of his beautiful, loving soul hidden deeply inside. To the outsider, their relationship looked unlikely, even impossible. She doubted anyone would really understand their attachment, and honestly, it was none of their business anyway. _Especially if they don't even bother trying to get to know him,_ she mused. Some would think she'd be better off with someone... anyone... else. The misunderstanding would just cause problems unnecessary for the fragile camaraderie at Red Rocket. The fewer complications, fewer personality conflicts, less overall drama, the better for everyone... she hoped.

"Geez, Blue, what happened to you?" Piper exclaimed, finally finding her voice.

At this comment, MacCready finally looked up. His gaze swept across her battered armor as he sheathed the combat knife and stood upright. His eyes narrowed slightly, and his lips pressed together in a slight frown, but he made no comment, stepping away from the armor station.

Danse tried to explain in his pedantic way. "We ran into some tough resistance on our last mission..."

"Save it, Danse," Piper retorted, flapping one hand at the surprised Paladin to shoo him away. "Yeesh. Nora, get over there and get _out_ of that thing."

Nora didn't need a second invitation. She clanked painfully inside, making for the power armor station. Piper hit the button to close the scrolling door on the motionless Danse. "Just go report to Hancock, or Garvey when he gets back with Valentine, or go do something useful," Piper admonished, "We don't need you here." Heavy steps faded away as the door closed completely. "He's... he's so... ugh!"

"He's a complete git at times" offered Cait. "I don't care how pretty he is in that shiny suit." An amused snicker from MacCready echoed that sentiment.

Nora sighed. "Danse is..." she offered soothingly, "a good fighter, very dedicated to the Brotherhood. _And_ a member of this unlikely, and very dysfunctional... family." Her voice faltered at the last word; she was trying so hard. _The inevitable ruffling of feathers begins again._ "Look, I'm tired. I just want to get out of this thing and get clean. Can we save the verbal backstabbing for later?"

"Fine, but he's still a git" Cait groused.

"Piper, where are Preston and Nick, anyway? You said 'when they get back'?" Nora asked as she removed the storage pack attached to her backplate, tossing it lightly onto the workbench. She maneuvered the power armor under the overhanging arms of the repair station in preparation to exit. "Where did they go?"

"This is _Garvey_ we're talking about," Piper began, "where do you think?"

All three voices chimed in at this prompt, a sing-song refrain they'd all heard way too often, "Another settlement needs our help." Nora groaned inwardly as Piper continued. "You and Danse were way overdue, and we didn't know when you were going to be back. Preston grabbed Nick to go see what was going on and lend a hand. They're actually due back any time now. We thought you were them until we heard the stomping of your power armor."

Nora paused in hitting the release button, turning her head to face Piper. "Wait, what? I told Proctor Quinlan to get a message to you that we had been tasked with an emergency mission and would be an extra day or two getting back." Her voice hardened. "He never told you?" _Damn them_ , she thought, fatigue causing her to lose a grip on her temper, _that was part of the deal I made! When I go on Brotherhood missions, Hancock and Garvey are to be kept informed!_

"No," muttered MacCready to her right. "Apparently us civilians aren't trustworthy or something." His voice was tight with emotion, and Nora hoped he had a better hold on his temper than she did right now. She was so tired.

"All right, I will deal with it... tomorrow." She sighed heavily. "Tonight, I am going to get clean, get changed out of this godawful Brotherhood uniform, and relax." Twin nods from Cait and MacCready as they stationed themselves on either side of her power armor to help her down. Piper snorted and muttered, not quite under her breath, "Good luck with that, Blue."

 _Finally._ Nora hit the exit button and immediately bit back an exclamation of pain as the panels of the power armor opened out and up. The jagged spur that had been gouging her lower back and left side of her spine tore free, breaking open the half-healed scabs that had formed around the metal. A rush of warmth blossomed around the frayed orange Brotherhood uniform. She staggered back, seeing sparkling fireworks in her vision.

Cait caught her left arm, MacCready her right and they helped her step down to the concrete floor. "Shite!" Cait exclaimed as she noticed the fresh blood, "how long has _that_ been goin' on?"

"Just... happened..." Nora gasped. She slumped heavily into MacCready's support, sinking to one knee and letting go of Cait to place her palm flat on the ground. MacCready shifted his grip on her arm to steady her with both hands. She gratefully leaned into his strength as he subtly gave her a reassuring double-squeeze. _I've got you_ , it said.

"Can't bullshit me, luv," admonished Cait, "I've seen my share of cuts, and that's been digging in for a while, I'd say." She gently picked at the torn fabric, letting out a low whistle to accompany Nora's hiss of pain. "Broke open again just now, but that might be good. You need to get that cleaned out. That damned suit is all scabbed in there."

Piper came over next to Cait brandishing a pair of sturdy scissors. "Looks like we'll have to cut you out of that thing, Blue." She gestured to the interior doorway. "Girls' only time! MacCready, go get Curie. We're going to need her help."

MacCready hesitated for a second. "I'm not your errand boy," he retorted sullenly.

Cait answered him with a growl as she took Piper's scissors and got to work. "Look here, handsome. Nora's getting out of that uniform as soon as I can cut around this goddamned scab. She's gonna need medical attention, and Curie's the best we got. We don't need any men in here makin' things awkward. Go. Get. Curie." She made an abortive stabbing motion at the sniper with the scissors. "Out!" she demanded.

Nora met MacCready's eyes with a pleading expression, her face hidden from the others. At this, he reluctantly relented, gently releasing Nora's arm with another quick squeeze of his fingers. "Fine," he snapped gracelessly at Cait, rising swiftly to his feet and practically stomping away with an angry set to his shoulders. Piper followed him to the doorway, taking up a guard stance to prevent anyone unauthorized from entering.

Now that their privacy was assured, Cait got to work cutting the uniform away from the scabbed wound. Nora stripped down to just below her waist, tying the remnants of the orange sleeves around her hips. Cait was surprisingly gentle as she trimmed the frayed edges, waiting for Curie to show. "Guess it was pretty bad, huh?" she remarked casually.

"Super Mutants." Nora explained. The pain still throbbed deep in her back, but it was bearable now. "They cornered and ambushed us. I just happened to be the closest." From the doorway, Piper let out a low whistle in sympathy. "Yeah. Don't blame Danse, though. He was given bad information, but managed to keep us all alive despite that...extra resistance." She arched her back tentatively, trying to feel the extent of her injury.

"Stop wiggling, you'll make it worse," Cait admonished. She finished up with the scissors just as Curie rushed in, breezing past Piper, medkit in hand. Cait backed up and took a seat on the workbench, idly swinging her legs. "Bad info, huh? Now why don't I quite believe that?" She would have continued, but Curie took control of the scene.

"Oh, Madame! You are wounded!" Curie went straight to work, the crisp snap of medkit latches signaling the beginning of her ministrations. "Just stay like that, on your knees. We need to clean this out, quite thoroughly, or risk infection." Curie cracked open a can of purified water, drenched a small cloth, and got to work gently softening the fabric-encrusted scab. "My apologies! This may take some time."

"S'fine," Nora stammered out, biting down on the urge to whimper in pain. "Do what you have to." She submitted to the treatment, closing her eyes, taking slow breaths, and ignoring the chatter around her. Cait and Piper were apparently dissecting her terse explanation. She was too tired to care. She wanted a bath, some time alone with MacCready, and a nice, long sleep. The first cloth, stained red, was abandoned on the floor as Curie started another round of scab softening.

A short while later Piper announced from the doorway. "Garvey and Valentine are back! But don't worry, Blue, I won't let them in here. Danse can report on his own. Oh, and Codsworth is heating water for a bath."

"Yes!" beamed Curie, "I asked him to." A new cloth, a new can of purified water, and more gentle scrubbing. There was a small pile of bloodied fabric forming next to Nora's leg.

"Curie, you are an angel descended from Heaven itself," Nora declared. _A bath, a real bath._

"I am merely a scientist from Vault 81, madame," she replied in a puzzled tone. Cait and Piper both laughed. "Anyway, I believe you are ready to have that wound tended properly. Let us start with a Stimpak, then I can seal and dress the open wound until it closes." She suited action to words and Nora felt the familiar pinch and spread of cool healing down her back to soothe away the pain. The drug's energy boosting ability and subsequent release from agony helped stave off her fatigue as well, at least for the moment. "Now a Med-X." The painkiller went down with a swig of water. "Please remain still, madame, while I seal this up, then you can go bathe. Carefully." She added sternly, "and no strenuous activity until the flesh is healed! The Stimpak will speed things up, but you will need to sleep to recover fully." Nora obliged, glad this was nearly over.

In less time than it took to clean the wound, it was patched and sealed with a water resistant bandage. Curie waved her off to take her bath and started meticulously repacking her medkit. Nora gratefully staggered to her feet and towards the small doorway leading to the interior of the Red Rocket garage. One of the more recent improvements was an honest-to-goodness bathroom in the middle section. It wasn't elegant, it wasn't even pretty, but it had a plumbed sink, toilet, and bathtub; and storage for accessories. She weaved between the makeshift privacy barriers, peeling off the ruined Brotherhood uniform and discarding it on the floor.

Her old vault suit lay neatly folded on the towel chest in the corner, a 10mm pistol weighing down the blue fabric. Her boots were propped against the wall. Gently steaming water greeted her, beckoning like an answered dream. With a groan of pleasure, she sank into the deliciously warm water, trusting Curie's handiwork to hold up against a good soak. _Hot water. Soap._ She attacked the dirt and sweat, working methodically top to toes. _And I'm finally out of that damn power armor. Six days is too long, I don't know how Danse does it, living in that tin can day in and day out._ Her inner monologue stilled as she luxuriated in the glory of getting clean. Outside, the sounds of activity echoed into the chamber. She idly took it in until-

"Danse!" It was MacCready's melodic light baritone, voice ringing clearly off the old gas station overhang, and he sounded furious. _Oh no._ Nora sped up her motions, scrubbing harder at the ingrained dirt, a burst of adrenaline hastening her movements, waking her up from her languor.

"That's Paladin Danse to you, civilian." The reply was aloof, formal.

"I don't care if you call yourself Queen of the Bloatflies! We're going to have a little talk; right here, right now!" Sounds of footsteps, several sets. Nora closed her eyes to listen better as she tried to rinse off as quietly as possible. MacCready's voice continued, still angry. "What the _hell_ is the Brotherhood pulling with a stunt like that? Are you trying to get the one person who can keep things together around here killed?"

"Hold on a second," a raspy tenor spoke up. _Hancock._ "What is he talking about?" Minor scuffling, a slight grunt of disgust. "What happened?"

"I don't answer to you, freak." Danse had reverted to full Brotherhood mode. Nora could just picture him raising up to his full power armor-enhanced height to loom over the two smaller men. It was his defense mechanism, to retreat to the comfort of his military training. _Geez, Danse, you can be so nice, too, when you take the time to think for yourself._ Unfortunately, Elder Maxson's known prejudices were a sticking point for most of the Commonwealth citizens, and hearing his mannerisms parroted by one of the Red Rocket residents sparked all kinds of friction.

"Suit yourself," was the offhand reply from Hancock.

"You'll answer _me_ , Danse." boomed a powerful low baritone. _Preston._ "and actually, you _do_ answer to him. And anyone else who has a reasonable question. We are a community here, not a militant order." Slow, deliberate footsteps approaching the overhang where Danse, Hancock, and MacCready's voices were located. "What is going on?" Nora froze, still sitting in the tub.

"Not only did we not know when you were coming back because your precious Brotherhood can't be bothered to tell us anything, when you finally _do_ show up, Nora's power armor was practically destroyed, and you don't have a scratch!" MacCready shouted at Danse, voice cracking with anger. "Her power armor was slicing her back right open! Did you care she was wounded?" He wasn't going to be derailed from his tirade. "Couldn't even spare a Stimpak, could you?"

"You marched back here with the General wounded?" Preston was aghast.

"I didn't know," Danse began, a note of surprise in his tone. Nora doubted anyone else could hear it. "She never mentioned it. I would never-"

"Just shut up!" MacCready's angry shout interrupted the paladin. More scuffling, and grunts of exertion. Dogmeat began to bark excitedly. Nora stood up hastily at that, trying to step out of the tub without losing her balance. Her bandage stretched but held.

"Yes!" cheered a rough voice from around the corner. _Oh no, Strong's gotten into it._ "Mack Ree Dee fight metal can man!" Several voices raised in overlapping shouts and frantic scuffling.

"That's _enough_!" Both Garvey and Hancock's voices snapped in unison, silencing the melee. Rough breathing. Nora grabbed a towel and started to quickly dry off, being careful of her bandage. "MacCready," Hancock continued in a stern voice, rasping, "get out of here. Go punch a tree if you have to, just take a walk!" Fabric rustling, and the sound of angry footsteps fading, kicking up dust and gravel. "Strong, there's no fight today. Get back to butchering." Strong groaned in disappointment, but stomped away towards the cooking station. "Danse, cut the holier-than-thou crap."

Nora was nearly dry now, and grabbed for her vault suit. Donning it and the boots in record time, she took a moment to strap the pistol to the holster in her right boot. Only then did she emerge, finger-combing her wet hair, to see a tense tableau under the awning. Danse was facing away from her, still towering over Garvey, and the slender Hancock. Piper and Cait were far off to one side, by the corner of the garage door, the noise obviously distracting them from their regular activities. Valentine stood in the doorway of the community house, quietly watching the standoff, but not making any move to intrude. Dogmeat trotted over to her excitedly, wagging his tail and circling her in happy bounds. MacCready was nowhere to be seen.

 _Damn it all, nearly everyone was witness to this altercation._ Nora's temper flared. She couldn't even take a damn bath without personality conflicts blowing up. She gave Dogmeat a scritch behind the ears and advanced towards the trio in the center of it all. Garvey spotted her and was about to say something, but the set look on her face cut off the words before he could voice them and he closed his mouth with a snap. Hancock actually took a step back in surprise. Danse turned around when he realized the others were watching her inevitable advance like an approaching rad-storm.

"All right, that's enough. Listen up." Her voice was low, but intense. She took a breath to steady her temper. "Yes, I came back from this last mission worse for wear. But it is _not_ Danse's fault." She planted her hands on her hips in emphasis. "In fact," she continued, "were it not for his superb combat abilities, we probably wouldn't have come back at all." Danse's eyebrows rose in surprise at her vehement defense. "If there is an issue with a mission, we discuss it like civilized people." She gestured to the area encompassing the Red Rocket station. "We are a family here. We do not turn on our own."

She swung her head to pin Danse with a gimlet stare. "However," she continued, her voice clipped with anger, "the Brotherhood's lack of communication is inexcusable." She held up her hand to forestall any commentary. "The Minutemen and the Railroad both keep us informed when any of our members are out on their missions. I expect the Brotherhood to do the same _as they agreed to_ when we founded this outpost. Our little Red Rocket exchange community is here to help the Commonwealth. We have all kinds of people working for a common goal, and we need to be able to trust each other." She took several calming breaths, allowing her anger to fade. They meant well, but sometimes personalities just clashed. "We will discuss this further... tomorrow."

She swept her gaze across the three in front of her. Danse looked like he had been poleaxed, completely stunned, eyes wide. Preston looked like he was going to burst with pride, cherishing his dream of the Minutemen being a real force for good. Hancock gave her a sly wink, grinning from earhole to earhole. She sighed in exasperation, slumping slightly out of her tense stance. "Look, tempers are frayed, and we all need to relax. I am going to take some time for myself right now. I suggest you all do the same." At this dismissal, Preston and Hancock turned to join Nick in the common house. Danse snapped to attention, giving Nora a crisp salute before clanking off in the general direction of the cooking station. Taking a quick survey of the area, Nora was pleased to note that she was alone, only Dogmeat staying at her side. _Perfect._

In a low voice, she said to the attentive ears, "Hey boy, go find MacCready. Good Dogmeat. Find MacCready, boy!" A wag, and the dog was off, sniffing around before settling on a trail leading across the road to the north of Red Rocket. With a second quick glance to make sure no one was around, she followed.


	2. RJ MacCready

Dogmeat found MacCready on the hill near the river separating Red Rocket from Sanctuary. He was staring out towards the slowly flowing water, shoulders hunched, fists clenched to his sides, sniper rifle strapped to his back.

"Good boy, Dogmeat. Go back now." A soft "wuff" answered her and the German shepherd turned around to trot away. Nora took a few hesitant steps forward, casually leaning her shoulders against one of the skeletal trees. "RJ?" The whole world seemed to lie in that one quiet question, in the name she only called him when they were alone.

MacCready turned around. He strode quickly towards her, calloused hands rising to cup her face in a gentle but insistent manner. His mouth was on hers, seeking, tasting, exploring. One hand reached back to run strong fingers through her hair as her breath caught in sudden wanting. The other teased lower, tracing a loving trail from her neckline down to her breast before cupping its weight. His thumb stroked across the fabric, rubbing light circles around her erect nipple. A soft moan escaped her throat, the only sound she would allow herself to make this close to the others. He lifted his head a fraction, breathing raggedly, then pressed in again to leave a line of nibbling kisses across her jawline and into the sensitive spot on the side of her neck. She trembled in longing pleasure, supporting herself against the rough tree bark.

"I missed you," he breathed into her ear, his short goatee lightly tickling her cheek, causing a series of shivers to cascade down her spine.

She reached for his belt to pull him closer, melting into the warm wiry strength that she had dreamed about every night of the mission. "I missed you too." Their arms enfolded each other in a tight embrace. Nora couldn't get enough, her hands moving up and down his back, teasing, pulling, grasping him closer to her. She kissed his shoulder, his jaw, pressing her face into the curve of his neck to nibble lightly with hard lips. His raspy groan and the hard heat pressing against her abdomen only served to cause the throbbing desire between her own legs to intensify. She wanted him, needed him with a passion that matched his, but-

"We can't do this here," she gasped, lust and regret coloring every tortured syllable. Nora lifted her head to look at him. MacCready was gazing at her with an expression that stabbed into her soul and wrapped around her heart. She loved him, and he loved her... two sides of the same coin, separated by time and horrific circumstance, but now together.

He sighed and nodded regretfully, lowering his eyes. "I know. The others wouldn't understand." He looked back up again, with the wistful, loving gaze that was hers and hers alone.

In the late afternoon light, MacCready's blue eyes had deepened into endless pools of cool crystal that she just wanted to lose herself in forever. They hadn't moved yet, still pressed tightly against each other, their breathing slowly returning to a more even tempo. Finally, MacCready shifted his hands to her upper arms, lightly supporting her against the tree, but not moving away. Her own fingers played with the front of his duster, smoothing the scarf wrapped around his neck. Her right hand splayed against his chest, reveling in the feel of his heartbeat, the play of lithe muscles under her fingertips. Damn, he's so sexy.

"Well, maybe just a little..." was all the invitation necessary. Nora flung her arms around MacCready's neck, as he kissed her, pressing even closer. Strong hands rubbed up her thighs, digging into her hips, pulling her close. She levered herself up, wrapping her legs around his slim waist. A hard, throbbing bulge pressed against her crotch and she gasped. MacCready responded by thrusting his hips against hers. His head was buried against her chest, breath harsh with desire. MacCready pressed forward again, pushing her hard against the tree, and an errant branch stub scored Nora across the healing wound on her back.

"AaaOwwch!" she yelped, unable to keep from crying out in pain.

MacCready reacted instantly, pulling her away from the tree and setting her gently on her feet. "What? Oh, dammit, your back!" His face blanched with worry as he tentatively probed at the bandage under her vault suit. "Damn Danse. Didn't Curie patch you up?" he asked tightly, as he guided her to a jumble of boulders so she could sit down. He shifted the rifle and sat next to her, pulling her close with an arm around her shoulder. She could feel him shaking ever so slightly, but in anger or worry or some other emotion she couldn't tell.

"Yes, but even a Stimpak takes time to work. And as I just told the others, it's not Danse's fault." A low growling grumble answered her. She sighed in recognition of his indignation, and leaned into him, resting her head against his cheek. He responded with an absent-minded kiss to her hair. "Mmm, I feel better already."

"You Mungo," he teased, briefly lightening before sobering again, fingers tightening on her shoulder. "I- I know you need to work with the Brotherhood... to find the Institute, and your son." He paused, and she waited for him to continue; reveling in his presence, his warmth, the protective arm around her, even the rasp of his beard stubble against her face. "I just... I just wish you'd take me with you," he finished, voice dropping into a dejected murmur. "We make a better team together than anyone else."

Nora turned to give his jaw a quick kiss. "I know, love. I wish I could too, but Elder Maxson is a stickler when it comes to protocol. Danse is my commanding officer, my sponsor, and my partner for missions." At the word "partner," MacCready's arm tightened jealously, and she thrilled quietly at his unconscious gesture. "They have the best technology in the Commonwealth. If I want to stay in their good graces long enough to be able find the Institute, I need to follow orders. You have to trust me, RJ."

"Oh, I trust you," he assured her with another quick kiss to the top of her head, "it's the Brotherhood I can't trust. They made themselves very unpopular in the Capital Wasteland with Maxson in charge, and they're dangerous to anyone he doesn't like...anyone not like him. Danse is a perfect little copy of Maxson's vision, and I just can't trust him either."

Nora hmmed and gently tweaked the tip of MacCready's nose. "Is that why you confronted him back there?" At his renewed growl of anger, she shushed him with a gentle finger. "It was an unlucky mission, that's all. Danse saved my life." He huffed a skeptical grunt in reply. "There's more to him than just Maxson's vision. He's a member of Red Rocket after all. Maybe you just need to get to know him better." She smiled at his dubious frown. "Reminds me of a certain sniper I know..."

"Oh really?" There was challenge in MacCready's tone. "Should I be worried that a walking tin can will steal my girl?" He put both arms around her in a possessive hug, nuzzling the back of her neck briefly.

"Never," she reassured, leaning into him. God, he's such a lovable dork. She had been despondent at her husband's violent death, and showed a near-suicidal recklessness during the initial search for her kidnapped son. Months had passed with her drive to find Shaun, find the killers, forefront in her mind. Impulsively hiring MacCready as an extra gun and an inadvertent survival teacher was hands-down the best choice she could have made in those early days of her new life. She hadn't known it at first, but he was in a similar situation- his wife gruesomely murdered in front of him, his son in desperate need of aid. Yet he kept a strong sense of self, learning to roll with the punches the Commonwealth dealt out and come up fighting, with a comedic quip and sharp intelligent observations. She couldn't help but fall for his unbreakable spirit, and the loving core of his soul. He taught her to survive in this new reality in more ways than one, and she loved him for it.

"You called us a family earlier," he commented a few moments later, his voice a pleasant rumble in her ear.

"Mm-hmm," she confirmed.

"Why? None of us are related. Hell, my only family is Duncan, and he's back in the Capital Wasteland." MacCready rested his chin on the top of Nora's head and gave a wistful sigh.

Nora wiggled out from under his chin to look at him. His blue eyes were troubled, staring off into the middle distance. She tried to explain. "As unlikely a group as we are, we do act a lot like a family. You don't always like them, but you'll do anything to keep them safe." She added, "Friends are the family you choose, after all."

"Huh, I never thought about it that way." His gaze returned to her, and a slight smile touched his lips. "You are always surprising me, Nora." He tucked her back under his chin with a caress and a light kiss to her forehead.

They both relaxed into a comfortable embrace, merely enjoying the quiet whisper of wind and the rustle of brittle leaves. Nora relaxed into MacCready's warmth, feeling cozy and protected with his chin resting on her head. His right hand came up to play with her hair, teasing the wavy locks, wrapping and unwrapping them around his fingers in a lovingly absent-minded gesture. He never could stay completely still for too long unless he was sniping, focused on his target. How long they stayed in that comfortable cuddle she didn't know, but soon enough their stomachs rumbled, loudly enough to startle a laugh from both of them.

"I mean, I'm always hungry, but didn't you stop long enough to eat today?" MacCready demanded, mock-anger in his tone. Nora shook her head.

"I needed to find my partner who had gone storming off..."

"No." he corrected. "I was told to take a hike. Otherwise..." he trailed off into half-muttered grumbling, only stopping when Nora playfully tweaked his ear. "Do you want to go back?" he asked, reluctantly loosening his embrace a fraction.

She shook her head again. "No. I want to be alone with you." Her growling stomach protested at that, pulling a chuckle out of MacCready, his sense of humor finally gaining the upper hand.

"Hah," He stood up, turning to arrange Nora on the jumble of rocks. "You stay right here. I'll sneak us some dinner." Re-shouldering his rifle and giving his duster a tug to straighten it, he asked, "do you have a weapon? I know we're close to home, but-" He grinned when she motioned to the holster in her boot. "Good girl. I'll be right back." Stepping lightly, he started back towards the outpost.

"Hey," she called after him, "there's a folded green blanket in my pack. Would you grab it, please?" An affirmative wave answered her as the lithe form of her lover disappeared over the crest of the hill. Nora scanned the treeline, making sure the area was clear. Satisfied, she closed her eyes for a moment as a wave of fatigue snuck up on her. The Stimpak was starting to wear off, and with it, the boost of energy that came with it. Her back definitely felt better, but she was just so tired after six days in power armor. It was not comfortable to sleep in at all and she had no idea how the Brotherhood Knights stood it. Maybe whatever food MacCready brought back would help keep her awake.

The snap of a twig brought her out of her half-doze, and she reached for her pistol before a sardonic chuckle stopped her. A flash of white in the late afternoon light caught her gaze as a man stepped out from behind a nearby tree, grinning. Bald head, ever-present sunglasses, and a white T-shirt pulled carelessly over ragged jeans presented the perfect lackadaisical portrait as the Railroad spy ambled forward, arms crossed. "MacCready, eh?" was the languid comment.

Nora closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose in consternation. "Deacon..." she warned.

"Oh hey, don't mind me!" he protested, holding his hands up in a placating gesture. "I mean, when our illustrious community leader goes traipsing into the woods with her dog, and said dog returns alone..."

"Deacon..." she repeated in an exasperated tone, but he was not to be dissuaded.

"I just had to make sure you weren't lying face down in the river, you know? After all, there was this murderous hired killer around... but I guess you found him and," a laugh unconvincingly disguised as a cough, "disarmed him." Deacon chuckled at his own cleverness, refolding his arms.

Nora's head snapped up at that. How much had he seen? "Deacon!" she warned again.

"That's my name, don't wear it out" he laughed. "I mean, you were so adorably domestic, planning a picnic by the river, down to the blanket!" He swooned ostentatiously, clowning around. Nora breathed a silent sigh of relief, he hadn't been spying for too long. "Makes my stone-cold heart warm enough to start beating again." He thumped his chest once or twice in demonstration. "Ah, there it goes. Though, I have to admit, I'm a bit surprised. I figured you more for Preston. Or Sturges. A heartless cap-grubbing mercenary like MacCready doesn't seem to be your type."

Oh, hell no, you did not just say that.

"Deacon." She pinned him with a cold stare. "For being such an amazing spy and collector of information, you really need to do a better job, if that's all you know about him." Now she stood up, fatigue burning away as her temper flared. "You think you're the only one around here allowed to have secrets? Have a personal life?" She clenched her fists.

Too late, Deacon realized he had gone just that little bit too far. "Hey, sorry! I didn't mean anything by it!" He backed up a step, holding his hands up soothingly. "You... well, if you're happy, I guess I'll have to trust you. But as far as a private life?" He chuckled again, "not for long..."

"Deacon, I swear..." Nora began.

"So do I, frequently." He bantered back. "But, you were saying?" His expression was one of breathless anticipation,. .

"Do. Not. Tell. Anyone." She emphasized every word. "I'm serious. This is my private life." She took a step forward to emphasize her point. "It is also MacCready's private life. Who we are to each other is no one's business but ours." She briefly pinched the bridge of her nose again before looking back up at Deacon. "And MacCready is a much better man than you give him credit for."

He regarded her for a moment, tipping his sunglasses down to peer at her. "All right, I won't." he finally conceded, resettling the shades. "Your secret is safe with me." He drew an "X" over his heart, paused dramatically, then added, "I'll let you in on a little secret of mine, though. These people aren't blind. You guys are good, but pretty soon I won't need to say anything." With that last volley, Deacon turned and sauntered back to Red Rocket.

"Damn it." Nora muttered under her breath. She was so tired of this. One night. All she wanted was one night to relax and recover. Her back had definitely recovered from the scoring she received earlier, which was one blessing, anyway. She stood there, back to the settlement, willing herself to calm down. She would deal with all of these accumulating issues... tomorrow. Taking a deep breath, then another and another, she focused in and relaxed, stifling a yawn.

A strong arm gently snaked around her waist as MacCready's amused tones murmured in her ear, "Defending my honor, are we?" In his other hand, an old metal shopping basket contained several items including the blanket she requested.

"Oh, RJ." She turned and gave him a hug. "Always."

He smiled down at her for a moment before taking her hand and starting to move farther into the trees, giving her a tug to follow. "C'mon, let's find somewhere a little more private."

A little ways back from an old, rotten boat landing, they found a wide, thigh-high ledge of rock. A hefty tree stump a few feet back provided cover and an eventual backrest, but for now they took a seat on the flat rock, the basket between them, sniper rifle carefully propped against the stump in easy reach. "What did you get?" Nora asked, her mouth watering at the scent of grilled meat wafting from the interior. Her eyes went wide as MacCready uncovered two large makeshift skewers, lumps of meat alternating with slices of tato and carrots. He handed her one, tearing into his own with gusto. She sniffed at the mystery meat curiously. It actually smelled appetizing. She took a small bite, then another as she realized how good the hot food was.

Muttering around his own skewer, MacCready answered, "Radstag and veggie something-bobs." He grabbed a couple of bottles and cans out of the basket, continuing, "Strong went hunting, and fresh cooked radstag is delicious. Piper had suggested the... k'bobs?... when she saw what was on the menu. Dunno what she called 'em. She doused them in some beer before grilling." He took another bite. "Thought it was a waste of beer, but this isn't bad at all! In and out without a soul the wiser. Grabbed some drinks, too." He gestured to the bottles and cans. "Nuka-cola, or water?" he offered.

Nora had to chuckle at that. "Water, of course." She shook her head tolerantly as MacCready grabbed for the bottle of Nuka-cola. "I don't know how you drink that stuff." The can of purified water went down a treat, cool and delicious. "Unless it's just because you get a free cap out of it," she teased. "I'm surprised you didn't grab us a couple of beers."

"Hey, I'll take caps wherever I can find 'em," he replied, finishing the first bottle and pocketing the cap. The second bottle was soon opened, that cap also disappearing into MacCready's stash. "Nuka's the best I could do for now," he explained. "I may be able to lift anything from anywhere, but sneaking into a brightly lit room with everyone watching is a bit beyond me without a Stealth-Boy." He grinned in response to Nora's chuckle, and they both concentrated on their respective meals for a few minutes. MacCready devoured his skewer, continuing to nibble on the whittled wood to get every scrap of flavor off. He reminded Nora a little of a coyote, or a wolf cub gnawing on a bone.

She worked her way through the delicious meal, sliding the last lump of meat from the end of her skewer and generously offering it to MacCready, who gleefully took it with a grin and a "thanks!" She followed his previous example and gingerly nibbled the skewer to make sure she had cleaned it of any morsels. Once satisfied that the stick was clean, she stood up to face him, holding it perpendicularly in front of her face like a rapier. "En garde!" she challenged, chuckling at his surprised expression. When he didn't move, she gently tickled him in the ribs with the tip of the stick, soliciting an actual giggle from his lips. "En garde!" she repeated, grinning like a fool. "Have at ye!"

Grabbing his own skewer, he launched off the rock, formulating his own attack. "Oh, it's on!" he announced, laughing, eyes bright.

They sparred joyfully in the setting sunlight, clacking their skewers against each other with childlike abandon, cackling happily and thoroughly enjoying the silliness. It was wonderful to just play, relish each others company in this moment, to laugh without care of their worries for a few hours of stolen time. Such brief memories were precious, and she cherished every one. All too soon, the skewers became casualties of the game, breaking off in their hands during an especially enthusiastic exchange. MacCready looked down at the stub, all that remained of his makeshift rapier, with such a humorously feigned tragic expression that Nora whooped in delight.

"Guess we'll have to go hand-to-hand..." he remarked, a devilish gleam in his deep blue eyes. Before she could react, he had moved in close, disarming her own broken skewer by the simple expedient of grabbing her hand in his, opposite hand sneaking under her armpit to bring her against him in a one-sided bear hug. She felt the warmth of his body pressing against hers, and surrendered to his embrace, pressing the side of her face into the rasp of his beard. "And cheek-to-cheek," he finished. He swayed with her, a slight rocking motion slowly back and forth, and she realized he was humming quietly. "Shall we dance?" he inquired, a little smile teasing the corners of his lips.

She thrilled at his tender tone, feeling the rumble of his voice bubbling up from his chest. Nora chuckled and freed her hands just long enough to switch her Pip-Boy's radio on.

I say I'll move the mountains,  
And I'll move the mountains  
If he wants them out of the way

They swayed to the music, gazing into each others eyes. Nora smiled, and joined in for the next few lines-

"Crazy he calls me  
Sure, I'm crazy  
Crazy in love, I say..."

MacCready's smile broadened and he hugged her close. "You are a crazy Mungo," he teased. Nora gave him a quick peck on the cheek, and tried to stifle the yawn that snuck up on her. He raised a sardonic eyebrow at her, but had to grin as another yawn stretched her face. "Catching up to you, is it?" At her nod, he shook his head tolerantly and released her to move towards the tree stump a few feet back from the ledge. "Hold on a sec." He gracefully arranged himself in a half reclined pose, settling in to the rustling tumble of dead leaves with his back against the curve of the stump. Once comfortable, he raised his left arm, inviting Nora to join him. "Come on, then."

She didn't need any further encouragement. Nora switched off the radio and reached for the basket containing the blanket as she climbed up the ledge to join him. She nuzzled under MacCready's arm, half-facing him with her right shoulder snugged into his armpit, her body relaxing against his. His arm wrapped around her, warm, protective, and loving. Her left foot reached out to give his muddy boot a loving tap. "I have a present for you," she told him.

"Aww, you shouldn't have," he protested, but his eager little-kid smile gave the lie to that statement. The basket landed in his lap, prompting an "oof" of surprise. "This weighs a ton, by the way. What is it?"

"Just open it. You'll see," was the reply. She wriggled a little more upright, stifling another yawn as he removed his arm from around her in order to lift the folded blanket out, setting the metal basket to one side. Nora couldn't help herself. "That's alpaca wool, by the way. It is super warm, and helps keep you warm even when wet. I couldn't believe I found that in a storage chest. I want you to have it."

MacCready was stroking the folded fabric gently, a tender smile on his face. "It's really soft," he remarked, his fingers tracing the subtle patterns in the green-dyed wool. He unfolded one layer, and took in a breath as he uncovered another present tucked inside. "Oh-ho," he chortled, eagerly taking up two magazines filled with ammunition for his sniper rifle. "That explains why it weighed so much. Thank you." The rounds were reverently stowed in his thigh pouch with a happy hum.

"Keep going," Nora encouraged, propping herself up to see better.

"What, more?" Another layer unfolded to reveal an old taped-up container. MacCready grinned in delight as he pried open the lid to find a horde of bottlecaps inside, full to the point of bursting. He paused to peer down at Nora, the words drawn out almost reluctantly, "You sure about this? That is a lot of caps!" He couldn't help looking back at the stash, eyes wide.

"I'm sure, RJ." She reached out to reseal the lid, closing his fingers around the container. "Send some of those to Duncan." She couldn't help but giggle at his stunned reaction, and was unsurprised when the caps soon disappeared to join his rifle against the side of the tree stump. After a moment enjoying his speechless acknowledgment, she poked him gently. "One more layer to go."

"You've got to be kidding me!" The soft, fuzzy blanket unfolded one more time to reveal a somewhat battered, but still readable comic. "Oh hey, I love these!" He couldn't stop himself from immediately picking it up to leaf through the pages in the fading dusklight.

"It's not quite Grognak, sorry," she apologized, "but I hope an 'Unstoppables' comic with Grognak as a guest character is okay." Another yawn tackled her.

"Are you serious right now?" MacCready exclaimed in surprise, putting the blanket and the comic back in the basket, and resettling his arm around Nora in a happy embrace. "Why are you apologizing?" He pulled her close, running a tender caress down her face with gentle fingertips. "You come back from a mission injured, tired half to death, and don't even try to tell me that you're not exhausted..." He tapped the tip of her nose in emphasis. "You cared enough about me to bring me presents, and you're sorry you think one of them isn't absolutely perfect? Which it is, by the way." He laughed, a little sardonically, "I don't deserve someone as good as you."

"I love you, RJ." was Nora's reply. She spooned closer, reaching across his chest to give him a loving embrace, her lips brushing the underside of his jawline. "You've shown me the best of this new world; your soul's fire, your tenacity in living, your determination to never give up." She levered herself up to gaze into his eyes, those deep blue pools of naked emotion. "Your happiness lights up my whole world, and I would do anything to see you smile." She snuggled back down, melting into the amazing warmth he always seemed to generate, and closed her eyes. "A few trinkets scrounged from a mission

seems like a pittance in comparison," she murmured, sleepily.

Nora angled her head to rest against MacCready's chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart. She loved the sound of his heartbeat, strong and alive, his breathing slow and steady. MacCready simply held her close for a moment, his hand caressing the point of her shoulder. "I love you, Nora," he said, "with every fiber of my being."

They stayed curled up together against the curve of the tree stump as night softly descended. The stars gleamed into view one by one and the waning moon made its appearance, softening hard shadows with its silvery glow. The night was quiet, a cooling zephyr lightly sighing between the skeletal trees. As hard as she tried to, Nora couldn't stave off her overwhelming fatigue any longer. Safe in the arms of her love, she fell into a deep, deep, exhausted sleep. Time lost meaning.


	3. Denouement

She felt her body shifting. Her bone-deep weariness was so pervasive, though, that she could do no more than scarcely acknowledge the feeling of movement. Her consciousness floated in a dark void, barely aware of outside stimuli as she fought to wake up, to open her eyes. She was so exhausted. It was so much easier just to stay here, in the sable embrace of deep sleep. No pain, no threat, just safe trance-like slumber. Her mind drifted, sliding slowly back into the abyss of lethargy until a thread of sound echoed into the edge of her awareness. Voices. She passively rode the rise and fall of tones and syllables, the meanings lost for the moment.

" _Finally back from your walk, MacCready? You seem, hmmm, happier somehow, but I can't seem to put my finger on the reason why."_

" _Very funny, Hancock. Why are you still awake?"_

" _I don't sleep much at night. I do my best work after dark. Need a hand up the stairs?"_

" _No, thank you. I've got her."_

" _Yes. Yes, you sure do, heh heh heh heh..."_

Careful movement jostled her, and her consciousness clawed at the velvet blackness in her mind. She desperately needed to sleep, but she wanted to find out what was going on. She felt her body being set gently on her bed in Red Rocket, the one in the corner of the shared sleeping room upstairs, and relaxed into the mattress...until she felt the jostle of another body joining hers on the bed. Strong, limber arms cradled her, pulling her close into a warm torso, legs twining with hers. With an immense effort of will, she pushed through the wall of enervating fatigue.

"M-mac?" she managed sleepily, fighting to maintain her hard-won moment of consciousness.

"Shhh..." A kiss brushed the back of her head. "I've got you."

"But," she breathed, "...others..." a slight twitch of her leg was all the energy she had left.

"Nu-uh," the beloved voice murmured with the barest hint of a chuckle. "I'm keeping you close." He wiggled into a more comfortable position, settling in to stay. "Whatever happens next, we'll handle it... together."

Reassured, her mind spiraled back down into the deep well of sleep, her last thought lingering – _I will..._ _ **We**_ _will deal with it... tomorrow._


End file.
